Jalmont Lemon
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: The king has returned with a rather... interesting... Jalmont fan fic. Takes place right after the giants are returned as it says in this fic and it also has a... lemon, if you didn't get that from the title. Elmont/Jack, don't own, wish I did, yada yada... and enjoy!


Jack didn't know what had happened, one second he was talking to the princess and then the next he was being dragged off somewhere in the castle.

Jack, the princess Isabelle, and Elmont the captain, had finally gotten rid of the giants. Jack sent them back home, the beanstalks were cut once more, and this time, there were no beans that remained and the crown was hidden, for another time and another place.

And yet, through all that, Jack could honestly say that he wasn't in it for the princess, no, he was in it because of his partner, Elmont, the king's finest guard turned captain and had yet to know of the captain's feelings towards him as well.

So, after the beanstalks were cut and they all headed back to the castle, Jack was chatting with the princess about a few… 'questions' she had and he had politely turned them down before he was so rudely, I might add, dragged off somewhere else, and that was how he got to where he was now: pushed up against the wall, his eyes closed, his hands pinned above him, and lips on his.

He _knew_ the other was a male, since no _woman_ could even pin him like this, so _why _didn't he try and push him away? Maybe the reason was just because he was secretly hoping the man in front of him was his partner, was Elmont, the man who helped him during their journey to save the princess. Not to mention that he had instantly melted into the kiss, worshipping those lips that captured his.

After a few more moments of this, the older man pulled away, smirking and liking what he saw. Jack's eyes were half-lidded and his expression was really close to the line of sexy used to describe women you bedded. He also happened to have the lightest of pink of his cheeks and slightly confused look in his angel blue eyes that really _did_ make him look innocent and like an angel that fell from heaven just for him.

"E-elmont…?" Jack questioned, clearly surprised as his eyes went wide and his blush increased, causing the older man's smirk to grow.

"My my, who ever said that fantasies were greater than the real thing clearly _never_ had the real thing." Elmont said; in a voice sweet like silk that made Jack squirm slightly and his blush grow.

"Elmont, w-what are you doing…?" Jack asked, looking around them to see they were in an abandoned guest room that was in the back of the kingdom.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm collecting my reward for saving the princess." He said in a casual tone with a mischievous smirk and Jack didn't have any time to respond before Elmont's lips captured his own again in a small chaste kiss before moving down to his neck, kissing, biting, and sucking, trying to find that one spot that made him…

Jack moaned, rather loudly, and Elmont smirked, lingering on the spot he was on, making a mental note that this was where it was, before going back to claim his lips. This was definitely better than his fantasies, Elmont clarified as he trailed his hand down Jack's back until he reached his ass, giving it a tight squeeze that made the boy all but jump in surprise, letting out a small squeak of surprise that made Elmont chuckle once more.

"I think I'm getting quite tired of standing, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement, considering Jack wasn't given any time before Elmont picked him up, having the boy wrapping his legs around his own waist and clinging onto him so he wouldn't fall before making his way over to the bed that was in the room, and dropping Jack on it with a small pleased grin, wasting no time in taking the boys lips once more, working on getting Jack's clothes off, not bothering with his quite yet.

Jack blushed when he was practically naked, save for his boxers and squirmed slightly. "W-wait! I-I don't… t-think…" he stuttered, trying to find a way to finish his thoughts but only resulted in blushing more, looking away from the predatory gaze that Elmont fixed on him.

"Don't think what?" Elmont asked, looking up at the boys' face, only to blink and sit back. "You're kidding, right?"

Jack gulped and shook his head, still not looking at the captain, his blush increasing until Elmont laughed and made Jack glare at him.

"You mean to say that you've never actually done this before? Not even with a woman?" Jack squirmed slightly with those words and at the slight tug to his boxers from Elmont, a smirk on his face.

"Well well, isn't this a rare sight in the kingdom, the finest captain getting to _bed_ a virgin who is not only a boy, but eighteen years old as well." Jack huffed, crossing his arms at that sentence and went back to glaring at Elmont. "I assume it's safe to say that you've at least jacked off, right?" Jack's eyes widened slightly and he went straight back to blushing and looking away, unconsciously pulling his knees up to himself and Elmont stared at him in disbelief. "So this is all new to you?" Elmont asked, clearly not believing the boy at all but then smiled softly as the boy hesitantly nodded and he placed his hand on one of his knees, leaning over and kissing him. "I suppose I can wait for my prize then, hm?"

Jack blinked at that and snapped his head to look at the captain before shaking it furiously. "N-no! I-I want to d-do this… I-I mean… I… I'm just…" he frowned, fear, worry, and something similar to panic shown in his eyes and once more Elmont smiled at him, a true and genuine smile.

"Jack, I'm not going to do anything that you're not ready for." And with this, Elmont began to sit up but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist and he looked back, his eyes widening slightly.

"Please…?" Jack begged, his bright blue eyes pleading for him not to go, almost like a puppy would if they wanted attention or if they were going to be left alone. "I…" he took a deep breath, looking almost confident, "I'm yours to take." He finished and it took all of the captain's will power to keep from taking the boy right then.

"I certainly hope you know what you're getting yourself into, kid." Elmont said; smirking before crawling back over onto the bed and claiming Jack's lips once more, the boy returning it, his lips parted in a way that said it was okay. Elmont answered by slipping his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Jack moaned when the captain did so, blushing ever so slightly before he moved his hands up and tugged on the captain's shirt, making a small pleading noise.

Elmont chuckled once more as he broke the kiss to do what Jack wanted, taking both his jacket and shirt off before going back to him and kissing him again.

It wasn't long before both were only in their boxers, feeling each other up and filling the room with soft moans and pleas and approving noises. Elmont was almost growing impatient as he tugged at the younger boys boxers, earning a small whimper that made the captain give out a small growl-like noise and shove his hand down the boys underwear, gripping his member tightly.

Jack's eyes widened at the contact and he broke away quickly, but not before he let out a rather loud moan in the process. "Wha- Ahh!" His head fell against the pillow harshly as Elmont's hand moved against his shaft, creating a feeling that he'd never quite experienced before to run through his body and his member.

Elmont grinned deviously, loving the little mewls and moans of appreciation from what he was doing before he stopped, earning a whimper of disappointment and confusion before tugging down the kids' boxers.

"E-elmon…!" he was briefly cut off when the captain licked the tip of his member teasingly, a smirk on his face as he did it again, sending Jack in a world of pure ecstasy as his mouth engulfed him whole and he began bobbing his head up and down, listening to the noises that came from Jack as he writhed in pleasure.

Since it was Jack's very first time with this particular… event… it wasn't long before he had come into the captain's mouth, shouting Elmont's name in the process.

Elmont smirked wider, swallowing every last drop before pulled back with a satisfying pop and looked at the boy, who happened to be sprawled out on the bed in front of him, looking very much fuckable at the moment, panting as he tried dearly to get back his precious breath. "Well, I had no _idea_ that you were… vocal." Elmont grinned as Jack blushed a bright red.

"S-shut… u-up…" Jack half-heartedly mumbled, his breathing almost back to normal before the captain swooped down and captured his lips once more.

"Don't you even think for a _second_ that our little _fun_ is over." Elmont said in a husky tone that sent a shiver down Jack's spine and he gulped, nervous as hell. "Especially now that you look rather, fuckable right now and might I add sexy as hell?" Jack's blush grew and he looked away from the captain's lust filled gaze.

"D-don't say… that…" Jack squirmed slightly, trying his best to glare at him as his blush increased before Elmont reached over towards the night table and opened a draw, grabbing out a small clear bottle and opening it up. Jack watched hesitantly and curiously as the captain squirted some of the clear liquid onto his fingers and rubbed them around, meeting his smirking gaze and he blushed.

"Now, this may hurt a bit, okay?" Jack hesitantly nodded, watching as the older man placed the lubed fingers near his entrance and he moved away slightly from the cold contact.

"E-elmont…!?" He winced, Elmont holding him in place for a second, as he felt the intrusion.

"Relax," Elmont leaned up and stole a small kiss from the boy, hoping to get his mind off of the pain, but was surprised when he heard a light moan and then smirked, _so my little Jacky actually likes pain. Interesting._

Still trying not to hurt the boy much though, Elmont waited a few seconds before moving his fingers around, adding a second finger after a few more, muffled, moans got his attention and then a third was added.

Jack didn't know what he was feeling; all he knew was that, between the pain and pleasure, it was incredible. Although, after a few more seconds of this, he gasped, arching into the fingers as a whole new feeling exploded through his body.

Elmont grinned, knowing that he'd finally found the boy's prostate and pulled his fingers out, earning a small whimper in return, deeming him ready for what was next. He grabbed the bottle once more and poured a generous amount into his hand, after removing his own boxers, rubbing the liquid around his own rock hard member before spreading Jack's legs wider and positioning himself at his entrance.

He looked up at the boy and smiled softly when he saw what was expected, a little bit of fear and uncertainty, but also want and desire. He brushed his hand across his cheek, feeling the boy tense as he did so before he relaxed. "We can stop right now, if you want." He hated that he was even suggesting the idea but quickly took back his thoughts as Jack squirmed.

"P-please…?" that one little plea was all he needed as he gripped his hips in order to keep him from squirming more and pressed into him, hissing at the feeling, watching the boys expression go from pleasure to slight pain and he opted to wait, once he was fully sheathed, until Jack's eyes met his and with a small hesitant nod he let out a small relieved breath, though looking uncertain himself before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in, earning a small cry of both pain and pleasure.

Elmont pulled back again and thrusted into Jack again, repeating the action, each time trying to find the right position so he could hit that one little spot that would make Jack see stars.

"Elmont…!" Jack gripped the sheets tightly, writhing with pleasure as the captain picked up his pace, hitting that one spot every time he did. It only added to the pleasure when, after a little while of this, Elmont gripped his member and stroked up and down, timing it right with his thrusts.

Elmont knew he was close, he could also tell that Jack was as well; after a few more thrusts, Jack came with a rather loud shout of 'Elmont', Elmont coming a few seconds afterwards, spilling his seed into the younger boy below him before all but collapsing onto him.

Jack panted, trying to catch his breath, which was rather difficult to do with the weight that was on his chest, but managed. "E-elmont…?" Jack questioned, as the captain sat up finally and Elmont hummed in acknowledgment, looking at him, almost in confusion as he saw the boys expression. "W-why did you… d-do you…" Jack stuttered, unable to finish a full sentence or meet the captain's gaze.

Elmont blinked a few seconds, trying to understand what he was trying to say before his eyes went wide. "Are you asking me why I, we, did this?" he asked and Jack blushed slightly before nodding his head, still not looking up. Elmont chuckled softly and pulled the boy into a sitting position before hugging him, smiling softly. "I thought I had made that part clear." He murmured, chuckling once more as Jack shook his head slightly, hugging him back, almost as if he were afraid that he would leave if he let go. "I love you, Jack; have ever since I laid my eyes on you back at that… play."

Jack's eyes widened and they contained a small spark to them when he pulled back, looking rather happy. "R-really!? Y-you mean it?"

"Of course I do, and I hope it' safe to assume that you return my feelings?" Elmont smirked, already knowing the answer to that question and Jack nodded his head quickly, leaning forward to place a small kiss on the captain's lips.

"I-I do! I-I love you too Elmont!" Jack hugged him again, smiling brighter. "I really hope this isn't a dream…" he murmured after a few seconds, and Elmont chuckled before placing a small kiss on his neck and laying the both of them down, covering them up with the covers.

"Oh, I highly doubt that this is a dream, kid." Elmont replied back, kissing him again. "Get some rest, alright?" Jack nodded, feeling exhausted now and snuggled up to the captain's chest.

"I love you," Jack murmured, already being contained by sleep and Elmont smiled, kissing his forehead, laying his head on the pillow.

"I love you too, Jack." He replied softly, the kid already fast asleep, him soon following.


End file.
